


Cherry Cordial’s and a Green Crayon

by Deanangst



Category: Actor RPF, Kane (Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanangst/pseuds/Deanangst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2011 as a reward for Fit4Kane.  The Prompt was Cherry Cordial’s and a Green Crayon</p><p>Oct. 5th, 2011 | 08:03 pm</p><p> </p><p>Disclaimer: Its all fake...I own nothing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Cordial’s and a Green Crayon

Steve sat on the tour bus and worked furiously on the paper before him. Pausing long enough to rip back the wrapper on the worn down green crayon he took in the picture. It was coming along nicely if he said so himself. Getting back to work he pressed harder on the crayon trying to cover the lines of the music paper that could be seen thru the page even though he was using the back. 

 

Steve heard something bump outside the bus, shifting over he looked out the window of his bunk, hoping he had a little more time before Christian got there. Kane had preformed their last concert of the year the night before. The rest of the band were already home with their families for the Holidays. Chris was giving an interview and had one more radio interview the next morning in Nashville, then they would both be catching flights home to spend time with their families until after the New Year.  
Steve had opted to stay with Christian, making the most of what little time they could scrape together between their busy schedules. 

When Steve didn’t see Chris outside the bus returned to his work. Tossing the green crayon aside he picked up the yellow. Within minutes the picture was complete and he was taping it to the wall at the head of the bunk. Reaching into the plastic dollar store bag he pulled out a tiny box of battery LED Christmas lights and started weaving the lights back and forth across the Green Tree he’d just finished, taping the wires into place as he went. 

 

With the tree finished all that was left was the gift. Stripping out of his clothes Steve stuck a red bow on his exposed chest and stretched out on the bed and waited on Christian to arrive. Shifting to get comfortable his knee bumped to bag that still lay on the bed. He’d almost forgotten that he’d picked up a box of Cherry Cordial’s. Christian had the weirdest candy quirk in Steve’s opinion. Valentine’s day required Reese’s peanut butter hearts. Easter he had to have a chocolate rabbit just to eat the ears and tail. It wasn’t Halloween until he’d made himself sick on candy corn, and you guessed it Christmas required Cherry Cordials. 

 

Placing the box in the corner at the top of the bed Steve tossed the now empty bag onto the floor. He was starting to feel a little… well a lot uncomfortable laying there naked, shifting again he was considering putting his jeans back on when he heard the hiss of the bus door opening and closing.

 

“Steve man, you here?” Chris called out .

 

“Back here.” Steve replied before taking a deep breath and trying to at least give the air of a man that was confident in his own skin.

 

Christian entered the sleeping area and stopped dead in his tracks taking in the object of his desire waiting there for him. “Steve, baby what did I do to deserve this..” Chris walked closer to the bed and reached out.

 

“Merry Christmas babe.” Steve replied and closed his eyes as Christian leaned over him and climbed into bed. Steve waited for the kiss he knew was coming…. And waited… and waited…. Then there was the sound of paper crinkling and the smell of chocolate and Cherry filled the air. 

 

Finishing his ungraceful crawl over Steve, Chris settled on the side of the bed between the wall and Steve. Placing one of the candies in his mouth he closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure as the candy burst in his mouth. “Oh man, I forgot how good these things are….” 

 

Steve gave Chris a look that told the other man he thought he’d lost his mind. “Seriously? I’m lying here naked with a freaking red bow on my chest….. and you open a box of candy?”

 

Christian looked at Steve, his face completely serious. “I only get these once a year man.” He replied.

 

“Well, that may not be the only thing you get once a year if you don’t watch it.” Steve shot back moving to rip the bow from his chest and sit up only to be stopped by Chris as he climbed on top of him. 

 

“Don’t you know the rule of gifts…. You always save the best for last….” Christian murmured, allowing more of his accent to seep through as he slowly descended and claimed Steve’s mouth with a kiss that promised of the things to come.


End file.
